


Your Daughter

by SmallTimeWriter



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTimeWriter/pseuds/SmallTimeWriter
Summary: Sam has made it to heaven; only now he must tell Dean about the child he raised.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Your Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, all credit goes to the writers and creators.

"Hey Sammy."

Sam couldn't help the smile that came across his face when Dean wrapped his arms around him. The feeling of being home that flooded his body, he was back with his brother. The two of them reunited after what felt like an entire lifetime. "Hey Dean," He patted his brothers back before they released from the embrace and turned to face the view.

"How are you doing?"

"It was time." Sam admitted; he hadn't been to well in his last few years of life and the time had finally come. In his last few moments he had finally understood why Dean had begged him to say it was okay, because he had held on in order to hear those same words from his family. "How have...how was..."

"How is heaven?" Dean filled in. "Time passes different here Sam; I went for a drive." He'd been driving with no destination in sight and when he finally felt the need to stop he knew why. "Did you live, Sam? Did you live the life you always dreamed of?" He had thought of Sam and all that he wanted for his baby brother. It had been a chance for Sam to move on.

"It was rough," Sam cleared his throat, that first year without Dean had been the most painful. Trying to adapt to a new life, a new routine. He had gone from having company to being left completely alone. In truth he wasn't sure how he had quiet survived that year. "Looking back at that first year without you; it's all a blur."

Dean's eyes slid to his brother. "Sam,"

Sam shook his head, not wishing to dwell on it. He was reunited with his brother now, and the life he had once his brother had been gone was never one he would regret. "She saved me."

That sparked Dean's interest, and he leaned down to the cooler that appeared beside his feet. Heaven truly did provide. He plucked out the beers, passing one to his brother. "Who? Did you meet a lady friend?" Dean wanted to hear it all, about the life Sam had lead after him. So many questions floating through his mind.

Sam cracked the beer open, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. While on earth he had spoken multiple times to Dean, knowing that his brother would not hear him but praying he would. Explaining to thin air seemed easier then explaining it to the person standing beside him.  
He wondered how his brother would react to knowing what he missed. Dean was many things, but never would he have shook loose his responsibilities. "No, well; eventually I met Callie but she's not..." Sam paused.

Dean frowned, he could sense his brothers hesitation. "Sammy; this is supposed be to be reunion, not a pity party. What is it?"

Sam breathed deeply, there was only one choice, to rip it off like he would a band aid. "I met Lucy, your daughter."

Dean chuckled slightly. "Nice one." But the chuckle soon faded when he saw the look on Sam's face. "You're serious?"

Sam nodded. "The second I saw her I knew; your hair, your eyes, your attitude...even your apatite."

Dean took a step back, his hand shaking making the beer bottle look like it was going to fall. "You're saying I have a daughter? I have a...I..."

Sam clamped a hand down on his brothers shoulder. "Hey, take a breath. It's a lot to deal with but I wanted you to hear it from me. I needed you to know that I took care of her."

"I should have taken care of her." Dean mumbled. "How did I not know? What happened? Who was her mother?" The questions rattled straight out of his mouth. He needed to know the information, he needed to understand how this woman could have kept this from him. "When did you meet her?"

Sam watched Dean lean back against the railing, tipping his bear back and sculling it. He wouldn't go into the details of Lucy's mother, she was more or less a one night stand that he doubted Dean would even remember.  
The only reason he even found out about Lucy was because the woman had swiped a card out of Dean's pocket early that next morning with one of his fake Detective names on it. She had kept it among her daughters things, and the social worker had found it, it had a number on it and that's when one of Dean's old phones had rung. Sam had always liked to keep them charged for hunting reasons. "Lucy was five when I met her for the first time. Her mother shot through. Dean you weren't to know, Lucy knows that."

Dean ran a hand over his face. "You told her about me?"

"Of course." Sam had told Lucy all he could about Dean; stories from their life together. "I wanted her to know you; you are her father. It was important for her to know you love her."

"I didn't know she existed. She probably thinks I abandoned her." Dean wanted to throw up. There weren't many moral codes that Dean stood by, but he had vowed that if he had ever had a child, he would never abandon them. He would never be a dead beat dad, the thought that he had a child he knew nothing about made him feel sick.

Sam shook his head. "No. Don't say that. Lucy knows that you didn't abandon her. God, Dean; I never would have let her believe that."

Dean slide down the railing until his bottom hit the concrete. "You raised her?" The thought made him feel a little at ease. Sam had been there for her.

Sam sat down beside his brother. "Yes. It was the two of us for about a year; until I meet Callie." He smiled softly at his wifes name; he missed her dearly. "Then it was the three of us for about a year until Callie found out she was pregnant."

Dean reached for another beer, feeling the need for another drink. This was not at all how he thought his reunion with Sam would go. "You have a child?"

Sam nodded, taking a sip of his own beer. "Callie and I have a son together, we actually named him after you."

Dean raised his head to look at Sam. "I...Sam," He didn't know what to say, how to respond to that.

Sam waved his hand dismissively, not wishing for his brothers thanks. He knew the moment they were having a boy that Dean was the perfect name. It felt right. "I did my best with her Dean; I want you to know that. I taught her and my son everything. I taught them how to defend themselves, to continue our legacy but above all I taught them what family means."

Dean nodded slowly, everything still processing in his mind. "I have a daughter." He spoke the words quietly.

Sam smiled. "Yes, Dean, you have a daughter."

The silence that surrounded them was necessary as they both sat on the ground leaning against the rails taking casual sips from the beer. The silence allowing Dean to process all that Sam had just told him.

"Did you raise her a you did your own son? Love her as your own child?"

Sam looked in Dean's direction unsure of how to respond. He knew eventually he would have to tell Dean, he just didn't want his brother to think he was trying to take his place in Lucy's life. "Yes, of course." He spoke the words softly, he had to be honest with his brother. "Callie and I always treated Lucy as though she was our own daughter."

"Good. Good." That made Dean feel a flood of relief. She was loved. Lucy was loved.

"Dean, I need you to know, well, I never tried to replace you. I always made sure that Lucy knew exactly who you were. I made sure she understood that you were her father.:

"Sam, I know; I know you would never."

"For those first years I was Uncle Sam and my wife Aunt Callie but when our son finally started talking properly and using our names more frequently, well Lucy, she..."

_"Uncle Sam,"_

_Sam glanced up from his laptop to see a sleepy eight year old standing in the door way. "Hey Lulu, your supposed to be in bed." He had tucked her in a little over two hours ago._

_"I can't sleep."_

_He motioned her too him. "Is there something on your mind?" He helped her climb up onto his lap, shutting the laptop of he did so that she wouldn't see the latest hunt he was researching._

_Lucy looked up at Sam through her eyelashes. "My daddy is in heaven Uncle Sam."_

_"Mm," Dean came rushing to the forefront of his mind. "His is, Lulu, but he loves you very much."_

_Lucy's smile wasn't a bright one but it was a very soft one that showed a bit of happiness. "I love him too, Uncle Sam." She leaned against him heavily._

_Sam wrapped his arms around her. "What's on your mind, Luce?" He could tell that something was clearly bothering her, she had the same look on her face that Dean had when he was bothered by something._

_"Uncle Sam; you and Aunt Callie take care of me."_

_Sam smiled slightly. "Of course we do Lucy, you are part of our family."_

_"You help me with my homework. Tuck me into bed. You make me eat my vegetables." She wriggled her nose at that._

_"We do."_

_"And I love you and Aunt Callie and Dean. I love my dad too."_

_"And we love you, sweet girl." He pulled back so that he could look into her eyes. "What is the matter?"_

_"I know I have a daddy, Uncle Sam and I really love him." All the stories Uncle Sam had told her made her really love her him even if she hadn't met him yet. The locket around her neck had a picture of him so that she could always keep him close. But having a daddy in heaven wasn't the same as having one at home. Some of her friends have two daddy's. "Uncle Sam,"_

_Sam raised his eyebrow, he could see that she was struggling. "You can tell me anything, Lucy."_

_"Can I call you Papa?"_

_Sam felt the air being sucked out of him but he tried to keep a straight face; not wanting to cause alarm in the little girl. He had never for a moment thought that this would be a question Lucy would ask him. "I..." He tried to focus, seeing Lucy's face filled with anticipation, her bottom lip trembling slightly and hands tightening around the bunny teddy that she always slept with. "Hey, don't cry." He immediately pulled her back into a hug. "Lulu, I..." He didn't get to finish his sentence before she was speaking again._

_"Gabrielle has two daddies, her mommy got married and Lizzie has two mommies." Lucy explained. "And Dean gets to call you mama and papa and I think Dean is my brother so why can't I call you that too?"_

_Sam for a brief second wanted to say no because this was Dean's daughter, but in a way Lucy was also his. It was him who helped with homework, him who took her to school and him who tucked her in. It was Callie who made her eat vegetables and braided her hair. Lucy was also a very valued member of this family unit, and he knew what she was searching for. A place to belong. He couldn't deny her that. "Lulu, Aunt Callie and I love you just as if you were our daughter. Nothing would make me happier then to be your Papa."_

_"Really?" Lucy's face lit up, a bright smile crossing her lips._

_"Really."_

_Lucy flung her arms around Sam's neck. "I love you Papa."_

_"I love you too, Luce."_

_Lucy leaned her head on his shoulder, holding on tight. "I will always love my daddy too."_

_"I know you will, Lucy. I love him too."_

Dean sucked in a deep breath, listening to Sam explain what had happened. "I..." He wanted to be mad but he wasn't, how could he be. This was his brother; and his brother had done a good thing raising a child that was not biologically his. Besides, he didn't have it in him to fight. Not anymore. "I'm glad she had you, Sam."

* * *

Sam felt it; it was as though a gentle breeze had passed through him and he felt Callie squeeze his hand under the table indicating that she had felt it too.

"Sam, are you okay?" Mary looked across the table at her youngest son. "You look a little flush."

Sam nodded slowly; scooting back from the table. "I...Dean, did you..."

Dean looked at his little brother with confusion. "Sam?" He frowned, his heart feeling heavy all of a sudden. "What's wrong?"

"Oh," Callie gasped.

Sam turned, his eyes meeting those familiar green heaven you could pick your appearance and it appeared she had gone for her early 20's; the spitting image of her father at this age. "Luce," The name slipped from his lips.

"Papa," Lucy walked swiftly across the space to jump into his arms. "I missed you."

Sam held her tight; squeezing her. It had been a short while for him but he still felt the space of time that she had been missing. "Oh, baby girl, I missed you too."

Dean who had been momentarily confused dropped his fork onto his plate. His heart plummeting into his stomach. "Lucy?" It still felt unreal to say his daughters name even though he had spoken to both Sam and Callie about her frequently. She was here.  
He immediately stood up, his hands feeling clammy as he rubbed them over his jacket. He had known this day was coming, but he didn't realize...he hadn't processed that it would be so soon.

"Hi Mama,"

Callie could feel her eyes watering. "Hi honey,"

Sam placed her back onto the ground; his hands framing her face as he looked at her for a moment. "I have someone very important for you to meet." He turned, eyes falling to Dean who looked as pale as the table cloth covering the table. "Lucy, this is..."

"Hi Dad." Lucy didn't need Sam to finish that sentence; she had been waiting for this moment her entire life. No amount of stories that Sam told her could fill the hole that was always there. "I..."

Sam could sense her nervousness; and he knew that Dean would be feeling the exact same way, so he nudged her forward. "Go on,"

Lucy walked the mere five steps and wrapped her arms around Dean, pulling the stunned silent man into her arms. "I've waited so long for this." Her voice wavered slightly. "I love you, daddy."

Dean could feel the tears. Tears that he didn't try to hide as they fell, his arms wrapping around her small frame. "Lucy," He whispered name, holding her tightly to his frame. "I've waited for this too," He choked back a sob. "I love you." He didn't hesitate to reply because he had known since the moment Sam had told him about her, that he loved her.

Sam wrapped his arms around Callie, a feeling of peace finally flooding through his body as his eyes stayed focused on his brother and Lucy. Finally they were together, just as it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Much Love. x


End file.
